The common way of casting gel is to use the silicone cushion gland strip method in the most electrophoresis experiments. A gel room normally contains a notched glass plate, a glass plate, a u-shaped silicone cushion gland strip, and four clips. Put the gel room vertically with tools and then pour the gel into the system. Because the gel has to be solidified before doing the analysis, it will reduce the efficiency of the experiment, complicate the procedure of casting gel, and lower the gel quality. After completing the gel casting, the U-shaped silicone cushion gland also must be removed before running the experiment. This can cause the leakage of gel from the gel room, produce some air bubble into the gel room and increase the difficulty of making the bottom side of gel evenly. In general, the common way of casting gel complicates its operation and makes experimental results usually unstable.